1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device including the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like, includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One of the pair of the electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) that is a three-terminal element as a switching element.
Research has been conducted on an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor such as a low molecular weight semiconductor or polymer semiconductor instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as a silicon (Si) semiconductor as one kind of the thin film transistor.
The organic thin film transistor may be made into a fiber or a film due to characteristics of an organic material, and thus is drawing attention as an important element for a flexible display device.
However, an organic semiconductor used in the organic thin film transistor may be easily damaged in subsequent processes due to the characteristics of the organic material, and has a limit for forming a fine structured thin film transistor capable of realizing a relatively short channel length.